


much to be desired

by kkuma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuma/pseuds/kkuma
Summary: A high fever, pounding headache and exhausted body aren't enough to stop an idiot





	much to be desired

**Author's Note:**

> This just seems like something Aomine would do, and Kagami would put up with (albeit grudgingly), thank you for even clicking on this in the first place, it means a lot <3

"Yo, Kagami, 1-on-1 let's go."

The proposition was straightforward and curt, characteristic of Aomine Daiki. Its delivery, however, left much to be desired. Aomine looked and sounded haggard, his breath coming out in short spurts as if he had run a marathon to reach Kagami's apartment. There was a heavy sheen of sweat across his forehead and his eyes looked delirious.

"Aomine...are you ill?"

"Nah, come on, let's go."

Again his delivery failed him, as he wheezed the vowels out and rested his head on the doorframe of Kagami's front door. An irritated scowl spread itself across Kagami's face as he regarded the boy disturbing his Saturday afternoon.

"Go home, idiot."

Aomine's scowl sought to match Kagami's and his response would have been just as snarky, if his body hadn't decided to give up on him in that moment; causing him to gracelessly pass out in Kagami's doorway.

When he regained consciousness, he found himself wrapped up in an abundance of blankets, a wet cloth against his forehead and a rickety fan blowing air over him. His eyes ran around the room, lazily taking in the decor, the overhead light bulb and the face that had popped itself in to his vision.

"You're really dumb enough to come here, during the heat of summer, with a 40 °C fever, huh?"

He grunts up at Kagami, his mind too hazy to form sentences, shivering as a chill runs through his entire body; fatigue anchoring him down, refusing to let him leave the bed. His eyelids quiver, drawing heavy, as he sinks back into unconsciousness. The last thing he remembers are calloused fingers stroking his cheek; light barely there caresses that seem too tender to be coming from a heavily built, 6 ft 3, Japanese-American boy. If he had had the strength, Aomine's response would have been just as sarcastic, a little teasing even. Or maybe he would have been honest, maybe he would have looked into russet eyes and told the truth:

_"I just wanted to see you."_

**Author's Note:**

> The colour russet confuses me: I've seen it been described as purplish orange or reddish brown or even murky yellow! But in this context it means reddish brown, which I think describes Kagami's eyes perfectly, anyway thank you so much for reading! Let me know how you felt about the story down below if you have the time <3


End file.
